


Are you upset with me?

by TobytheWise



Series: Tumblr 800 follower fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon Dean Winchester, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “You gave up everything! For me! It makes no fucking sense and I’ll never be able to repay you for that sacrifice.”“I don’t want to be repaid, Dean. I did it because I love you and the thought of your beautiful soul being corrupted like that? Dean, I couldn’t live without trying everything in my power to save you.”





	Are you upset with me?

Castiel stares into Dean’s black eyes as the demon hisses, snapping his teeth at Cas. Dean’s completely helpless, tied to the chair with demon cuffs. 

“Give me a moment, Sam,” Cas says, eyes never leaving Dean’s sneering face. 

“Cas,” Sam begins but Cas cuts him off. 

“Trust me. I know what needs to be done and it’ll be easier if you’re not here to see it.”

Cas finally turns and looks at Sam. His hazel eyes are filled with sadness but Castiel doesn’t ponder that. He gives Sam his best brave face before the hunter gives him a nod and leaves. 

“Just you and me, hot wings,” Dean chuckles, raising his brow. “Why don’t we get into some trouble together.”

Castiel shucks his trench coat off, setting it against the desk they have in the dungeon. Next he removes his suit coat. Dean makes a strangled noise as he pulls against his restraints, his eyes flaring with arousal that Castiel ignores. Cas unbuttons his cuffs before rolling up his sleeves. 

“Mmm,” Dean hums, letting his eyes flash black once more. “I like where this is headed, Angel.”

Castiel cracks his neck and rolls his shoulders as he steps into Dean’s space. “I highly doubt that,” he whispers before gripping Dean’s forearm. His palm burns where the Mark of Cain touches him which only makes his grip tighten. 

“Fuck,” Dean yells. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Castiel feels his grace make his eyes flash blue as he begins to literally pour the essence of his grace into Dean’s body. The demon screams and it causes the air around them to feel even more charged. Castiel opens his mouth and as his grace begins to leave him, filling Dean’s body and vanquishing the demonic energy Castiel screams as well, feeling the life of his grace being burned out. It’s painful for both of them, probably the most painful either of them will ever feel.

Dean’s eyes are black as Castiel purges his body. They ever so slowly begin to fade, the green barely peeking out and Castiel can feel tears begin to drip from his own blue eyes. He can feel what’s left of his wings dying, the feathers falling off as they dry out. Everything that makes him an angel is slowly becoming nothing as it eats away the Mark of Cain. Finally, the last of his grace leaves his mouth, floating into Dean’s screaming opening.

Castiel’s grip on Dean’s forearm never lets up as he watches the black of Dean’s eyes fade further and further until all that’s left is the beautiful green eyes he fell in love with. The moment he feels the last of his grace fade, diminishing all of the demonic energy inside Dean’s body, Castiel’s now human body can withstand no more. He slumps to the ground at Dean’s feet, darkness filling his vision.

***

Castiel wakes up slowly. His body is filled with aches and pains, his head throbbing, his wings gone. There are strong arms wrapped around him from behind. Instead of feeling afraid or lost or sad that his angelicness is gone, he’s just thankful that he and Dean both made it through alive.

“Cas?” Dean whispers, tightening his grip around Cas.

Castiel flips around so he can look at Dean’s face, see that his eyes are still green. He grabs Dean’s arm, lifting his flannel out of the way to reveal clean, smooth skin. “It’s gone. It worked.”

Dean nods his head, his eyes watery as they stare at Cas. “You’re human.”

Castiel shakes his head. “That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you’re not a demon anymore and you will never have to deal with the mark again.”

“Cas,” Dean whispers, his voice shakey. “You gave up your grace for me. That’s not something I can just let go.”

“Are you upset with me?”

“Yes,” Dean practically yells. “You gave up everything! For me! It makes no fucking sense and I’ll never be able to repay you for that sacrifice.”

“I don’t want to be repaid, Dean. I did it because I love you and the thought of your beautiful soul being corrupted like that? Dean, I couldn’t live without trying everything in my power to save you.”

“Cas,” Dean’s voice breaks as they stare at each other. 

“I’d do it again. And I know that you’d do the same for me.” Castiel takes a deep breath. “Because you love me too.”

Dean bites his bottom lip as he looks down at Cas’ mouth. Ever so gently, Dean nods his head as he looks back up into Cas’ eyes. “I do. I love you, too.”

Castiel lunges forward, touching their lips together for the first time. Without his grace keeping his body in check, Castiel lights up with toe curling pleasure. He’s never felt anything quite like this and he can’t wait to discover all the other things that will come with being human. Especially now that he knows he’ll have Dean right beside him through it all.


End file.
